


You Lead and I Will Follow

by CarrionArchAngel



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 18:14:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7944361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarrionArchAngel/pseuds/CarrionArchAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>TomMattTordEdd get their first boner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Lead and I Will Follow

“Uh, guys?” Matt said pointing to their dick, hard in their pajamas. This was the first time the four of them ever had a boner. Edd blushed, Matt was confused, Tord was grinning and thinking perverted as always, and Tom wanted to drink himself back to sleep. 

“I say we should give in to it.” Tord said, moving their hand down into their pajamas. 

“No, we shouldn’t.” Tom replied, smacking their hand out of their pajamas. 

“Guys, it hurts.” Matt whined. 

“It won’t go away unless we deal with it, Tom.” Tord said through clenched teeth. 

“No way, no. I refuse.” Tom replied, crossing their arms. 

“Tom, please. I don’t think it’ll be that bad anyways.” Edd said, uncrossing their arms. “It’ll only get worse if we ignore it.”

“Fine, but I won’t enjoy it.” Tom said, making Tord smile darkly. 

“You guys sit back and let me make us feel good.” The Norwegian said, pulling their pajamas down, kicking them off the bed. Tord moved them to open the drawer that contained a bottle of lotion, rubbing his palms together to warm up the cold substance. Tord grabbed their cock, spreading the lotion up and down their shaft. Matt moaned, bucking their hips into their fist. “I said let me do all the work, Matt.” 

“Sorry, it just felt really good.” Matt shyly said, giving Tord full access to their body. Tord made themselves grin. The Norwegian stroked their cock up and down the shaft, thumbing across the slit, making the four of them moan in pleasure. Using his free hand, Tord roamed his hand across their body, pinching at their nipples. Then he moved their hand into their mouths to suck at two of their fingers, coating them in saliva. Tord pulled their fingers out once fully slick with spit, and teased at their hole. 

“Oh, god. Tord just do it already.” Tom begged, which made Tord smile.

“I thought you weren’t going to enjoy it.” Tord smugly said but complied to Tom’s request. Slowly shoving a finger inside of them. Matt and Edd moaned in unison, feeling so dirty and strange at the intrusion. Tord took his time sliding their finger in and out, letting their body get accustomed to their finger. The Norwegian angled themselves to find their prostate, he knew he found it when they saw stars in their eyes, cock weeping even more precum, and their body shaking.

“Do that again, please Tord.” Matt begged and Edd whimpered. Tord complied, fingering themselves, hitting their prostate over and over again. He added in a second finger, stretching them out more, making them hiss in pain and pleasure. He had completely forgotten about stroking his cock when Tom took over one of their arms and did it for them. 

“Ahhh, Tom, Tord, please don’t stop. It feels so good, ah, fuck. More!” Edd and Matt said together, enjoying what Tom and Tord were doing to them. The Norwegian and Jehovah worked together for once, to give themselves the best orgasm they’ll ever have. One last stroke of their cock and they were cumming. 

“Ah, fuck, fuck fuck, fuck!!” They said together, their cock splurting cum onto their chest. Tom kept stroking to milk all the cum out, making Edd whimper from the overstimulation. Once the four of them came down from their high, Tord made them smile smugly. 

“Told ya, I’d make us feel good.” Tom rolled their eyes but was happy. 

“Just wait till we get some toys.” The Jehovah said, making Edd blush and Tord grin deviously. Matt was just happy that they got to cum and the promise of doing something like this again.


End file.
